Asonja's Possession (Non-canon Crossover Story)
Journal Entry Story During the first week of Asonja's entry in the Nimagi Freedom Fighters, he doesn't feel very satisfied with the group work and decides to leave the area for a while and take a walk. He stumbled upon the infamous Mt. Ebott, the place where 4 children were said to have fallen into and never returned and he decided to venture into the mountain for himself. Picture Prologue I walked out of the Nimagi Freedom Fighter's base surprisingly in the morning. I know, I never get up this early or even go outside of the base in general. But this was going to be a special day; I'm going to be the first to climb Mt. Ebott, 50 miles south from here, and someone's going to climb that mountain to the very top. And that person...or hedgehog...is gonna be me. I looked at my compass, practically leaving everything behind at the base and I ran south. Like I always do, I didn't run very fast; approximately 8 mph was a snail's pace to other hedgehogs. I don't care what other people say to me or say about me, even those I trust. They don't seem to understand anything about me and I can never understand them. And I know what you're thinking; "Asonja, why are you making rude thoughts about me, especially those you trust so early in your story?" Well, gee, think of it this way smartie-pants: They hate me. I'm worthless to them, I can never love, I can never understand compassion anymore like I used to. It's like I'm...a different person now... Anyway before the rude interruption from the 4th wall's thoughts, I made my way to Mt. Ebott, starting to feel excited. Before running across the streets of a city, I looked up at the horizon only to notice Mt. Ebott in the distance, blocking the sunlight. I gripped my fists and ran a bit faster toward it, but I collapsed quickly on a building wall beside me. "Argh...I need water..." I panted as I went inside a shop to buy a Propel water (Grape Flavor) and a Cheerwine glass bottle. I opened the Cheerwine first and drank a bit of that. I felt the caffeine sink in and I shook my head quickly. "Yeah! That's what I need!" I smirked and I drank a bit of my water. I finished the Cheerwine soda hiccuping a little bit. My vision was already getting wonky. "Whoops...maybe I shouldn't have...*HIC* drank it so fast..." I thought I said before collapsing on the ground. I was hiccuping every 5 seconds, my vision getting a bit blurry and askew. I then shook my head quickly, trying to regain my vision. "N-no! Not now...I have an achievement to reach..." I told myself a few times as I got up and ran to the Mountain again. This time I had my Propel water with me, drinking it a few times before reaching the bottom-left side of the mountain. I looked up at the massive mountain and I followed a path up the mountain. I noticed there wasn't any other people here. I had no idea why at the time, but I know why now. They're scared of this mountain because though who climb Mt. Ebott have never been seen again; I was climbing basically for that reason. I was also going because I wanted to achieve something for once in my god-forsaken life if I got back down alive. Luckily I came prepared with my water and a knife in-case of emergencies. My vision was starting to get blurry again, but I continued to run up the mountain following the path leading to the top. I decided to stop at no cost whatsoever and drive back anything that decides to get in my way. I couldn't afford to loose time now. Chapter 1: The 5th Fallen Being After 2 hours of hiking up Mt. Ebott, I came across this cave near the top. It seemed pretty small and it was about to storm. I took this chance to take shelter from the storm. Unfortunately I was too focused on the outside, I tripped and fell backwards. I rolled down a steep hill, and before I realized I was falling down a deep hole, holding my hand up to the heavens. Loud thunder rattled the cave and bright lightning lit up the cave and a small bit of the hole, although I couldnt see the bottom. My heart was racing, seeing there was no bottom yet after a minute of falling. Suddenly, I turned around and awaited impact to the ground, only meeting soft flowers instead of the hard rocky ground. I sat up and looked at the patch of flowers, and then patted myself. "I...I'm alive?!" I said, smiling a bit. "I'm alive! But...how am I going to get out of here..." I muttered. I got up from the flowers and dusted myself off as I explored the area. It was pretty dark but with little light I had, I noticed a grey gate nearby. I decided to go through it and I found a green patch of fresh grass and a dim light there as well. I walked toward it but then suddenly, a flower popped out of it, startling me. I think I yelped, but I wasnt sure what kind of a noise I made when I saw the flower. It turned around and it had a face! A FACE! It was smiling at me but A FACE. A FLOWER WITH A FREAKING FACE. Nightmare fuel, everybody...nightmare fuel... "Howdy!" It said. Oh god, now it's talking. I DON'T NEED THAT MUCH FUEL BUDDY... "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" It did a little dance, acting innocent. I don't like that look of his...Im watchin' you... "Hmm...you look new to the Underground aren't you? Golly, you must be so confused! Someone 'otta teach you how things work around here! Guess little ol' me will have to you. Lets begin!" Whoa whoa whoa, you ain't teachin' me anything pal. I don't trust that smile on your face...makes me want to beat it out of you so you'll AT LEAST look normal. I saw my black heart emerge from my chest and I seemed to get a little pale. I wasn't new to this kind of scenery and, like he said, I was very confused. I waited to know what was next. "Do you see that...black-colored SOUL?" Flowey said. He sounded awfully confused for a moment, but continued. "That is your very accumulation of your being.. You can move it around too. And below you can see your LV, and HP. What is LV you ask? It's LOVE of course! I'll share some with ya!" He winked and it made me shiver a bit. Then, white little things sprang out of him. "LOVE is spread through...uh...'Friendliness Pellets'...Go ahead catch all of them!" Then he threw them at my weirdly black soul. Of course, being as smart as I POSSIBLY could, I moved my soul away from the pellets. Thank god I had a brain... Flowey narrowed his at at me and said, "Hey buddy...you missed them. Try again!" He smiled again and threw them at me again. I moved away from them again. Suddenly, I started to feel really insecure, like I always do. I felt as though something bad was going to happen if I didn't continue like this, but I just didn't trust this flower. It was creepy and it MUST go away. Then, Flowey gave me a creepy face. "You know what's going on here...don't you? You just wanted to see me SUFFER" Then, the 'bullets' I will call them now, surrounded my soul. "DIE" Flowey said in a rather demonic voice, as the bullets crept closer. I couldn't move my soul at all. I was shaking a bit from fear as they crept closer. But then they vanished, like they weren't even real. Flowey was concerned for a moment until suddenly a flame appeared and shot Flowey away. Even I was concerned for a moment, but I was still scared. I do not remember much past this point, but I will briefly summarize: I was taken by a tall goat female, not kidnapped, hopefully, through the place called the RUINS. I have to capitalize them because she told me to...don't judge me, I take orders from people I'm beginning to trust... Anyway, she took me around the RUINS and she taught me how not to fight anyone I encounter. Thank god my talking skills are still decent, but there are some monsters that I didn't like...like those bee things and the talking carrot fellow. They're both dumb and I killed them with a stick that I had. What freaked me out was that ashes fell instead of them just falling over dead. I suppose this is normal? I'm going to forever assume that turning into ashes when you die is normal. Toriel then took me to her Home, which is surprisingly comfy. I'm in my room that she gave me, and I can't help but feel...warm. It's like she's my mother or something, and it's very unsettling after a while. Perhaps I should sleep; that should get my mind off of things for a while. Chapter 2: The Two Troublesome Brothers Category:Work In Progress